Change is good, Revenge is sweeter
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: After finding out her ex boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, cheated on her with her best friend, Sakura Haruno, Hinata was left heartbroken. Filled with sadness and anger, she did something she'd never thought she'd do. Change herself. Hinata Harem. But be warned, don't expect a happy ending. TWO SHOT. (Probably More)


After finding out her ex boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, cheated on her with her best friend, Sakura Haruno, Hinata was left heartbroken. Filled with sadness and anger, she did something she'd never thought she'd do. _Change herself._

Modern AU

Highschool Days

A short fic that will probably last only a few chapters.

* * *

Hinata was never the type of girl to want revenge. She was never the one to victimize herself in any kind of way, no matter if the situation she was in wasn't her fault at all, she always took it upon herself to just let things go. She couldn't understand,though, why she was so angry? Perhaps it was because it was her best friend that her ex boy friend had cheated on her with. It was not like it was a huge surprise to her when she found out Naruto was cheating on her.

On several occasions she did suspect something was going on between the two, but she always scowled herself whenever that thought came to mind. It made her feel as if she didn't trust Naruto and what's a relationship without trust? She really wished she would've listened to her womanly instincts back when it was telling her that something was not right between the two. Hinata, however, chose to trust that Naruto wouldn't do something as foul as to cheating with one of her closest friends.

Oh boy, how wrong she really was. And now, she was paying for her stupid mistakes with a broken heart. It seemed that all Hinata ever got out of the relationship with Naruto was a broken heart. She couldn't see past it, even as she thought about the good times they shared with one another, all that came to mind was the image of her ex boyfriend and her best friend lip locking. It was still engraved so deeply into her mind.

It all seem like a horrible nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She remembered how Naruto asked her to be his for the first time in years. They were seated underneath a tree, eating lunch, and enjoying the cool air around them. She remembered it as if it was just yesterday.

 _"Wow Hinata! I've never tasted Ramen this good before! I might have to have you cook everyday for me after this Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, a smile wearing his face._

 _Hinata blushed. "Um thank you Naruto-Kun. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I will have to see that i make an extra serving for you next time i cook again since you liked it so much. I honestly was nervous about you tasting my cooking."_

 _"You shouldn't be Hinata! Your cooking is awesome!" Naruto threw his arms in the air as he said this, grinning widely,  
_

 _Blushing mildly, Hinata thanked Naruto again for his praise. She felt a bit embarrassed receiving all of the praise from Naruto. Of course she received some before, but this was coming from Naruto, the Naruto, the guy she always wanted to look at her for years on in, the guy she always thought about every single night before she went to bed, the guy who she was shamelessly, deeply in love with._

 _And he was sitting right next to her! She could hardly breathe at that thought._

 _" So Hinata, are you going out with anyone?" Naruto said suddenly, causing the Hyuga to gasp and blush a deep cherry red color._

 _'Surely he couldn't be asking me THAT, could he?' Hinata thought._

 _"U-um Naruto-Kun, what d-do you mean?" Hinata stampered.  
_

 _"I mean, do you have a boy friend?' Naruto looked over at her in curiosity._

 _Hinata eyes widen a bit. Blushing, she lowly said a, "No."_

 _"Um, what was that? I'm sorry, i can't hear you." Naruto brought his ear closer to her lips, hoping to hear her better. Unknown to Naruto, this caused the Hyuga to become even more flustered._

 _Taking a deep breathed, she spoke up." N-No Naruto-Kun, i don't have a boy friend."_

 _"Do you...want one?"_

 _Hinata blushed again. If this kept up, she was surely going to faint. "Well..i do..but i''m only interested in one guy, though I'm not sure what he feels for me."_

 _"Who is he?" Naruto bluntly asked._

 _Hinata blushed increased in size." Well he's..."_

 _"He's?" Naruto pushed.  
_

 _"He's um, you Naruto-Kun." Hinata confessed. 'There i said it.' Hinata thought, proud of herself for finally saying it after years. That wasn't as hard as she thought. Maybe it was because she just felt at ease at the moment._

 _She was surprised when Naruto didn't have any outward reaction to her confession. If Hinata didn't know any better, she would say Naruto already knew she held feelings for him. Just by reading the expression on his face, of course..._

 _"hehe, you like me, eh? How about me and you go out for a date this friday, seven p.m. What do ya say Hinata? I promise I'll pick you up and pay for dinner, free of no charge. It's all on this guy right here,Naruto Uzumaki!" He grinned, pointing a thumb at himself for her reassurance._

 _Hinata brain went into an overload and she felt as it was gonna crash in mere seconds. But she before it did, she managed to mutter out a." Yes...its a date Naruto-Kun." And everything went black._

Hinata gripped the photo in her hands with un-shed tears. The photo was of her and Naruto sitting together on the grass underneath a tree and they were both smiling, grinning at the camera stupidly.

Hinata felt stupid. Right now, she felt like total crap. She has nothing left now, no one to cry to, no one to feel the pain she's feeling.

Her shoulders shook. She didn't want to cry, she didn't feel like crying. She needed to get over Naruto. She needed something to occupy her mind and not think of her idiot ex boyfriend and her backstabbing best friend. Images of them kissing under the tree where Naruto had asked her out resurfaced in her mind. And that's when she felt something in her break.

What was she thinking? Almost to the point of crying because of this guy. For what? He was a cheater, a liar, and he was everything she didn't need in life.

Gazing up at the mirror in front of her, she whipped the tears cleaned that seemed to unknowingly escaped from her eyes.

"I will make him pay."

Her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"I'll make them both pay and all that had crossed me before."

She crumbled the photo in her hands and let it drop in the bins that was placed beside her mirror.

Slowly turning her head to look back at the mirror, seeing the reflection of herself, she muttered out.

"Yes...I'll make them all pay.."


End file.
